Fierce wave!
by Twinkinderbueno
Summary: AU - After Nami's pride got badly hurt by Trafalgar Law, she enrolls in an all boy highschool in order to beat him in his special field, karate! Will she take her revenge? Oh, and why every boy here seems to be interested in 'Namizo? And 'his' roommate is quite special... A sport!fic: Nami/harem, LaNa and LuNa! Fluffy, smutty, dumb parodies, gang battles, angst and drama too!
1. prologue: Hurting pride

**Note:** While working on a music!fic, I feel that sport!fics are underrated as well. (ahah no normal fic for me!)

**AU:** Modern days, Japanese high-school setting without devil fruits.

**Pairings: **LaNa and (major)LuNa as the **main love triangle**, Nami/harem and other pairings if I feel like it...It's a **ECCHI REVERSE** **HAREM STORY**!

**Rated M:** for sexual contents, sexual humor, violence, swearing, some mature themes later on...Expect madness!

**A parody of shojos, yaois, yuris, harems...**

**Just so you know, karate is considered as one of the most brutal martial arts.**

**Disclaimers:** One Piece belongs to Odachi-sama.

Based on Uwasa no Midori-kun and Skip Beat.

Let's go on a journey together! :)

_**Fierce wave!**_

_Prologue :_ _Hurting pride_

The special tangerine bento fell hard on the floor.

With a quivery hand, she quickly wiped away the forming tears from her hazel orbs filled with hatred and disgust. She would not let him the satisfaction to see her cry, never. This love that left a bitter taste, she would make him eat it—and choke himself with it.

His cigarette fell off his mouth as he stared at the girl, no, woman in front him. Her orange wavy hair were like menacing flames and her voluptuous chest was going up and down as she took several deep breaths. He was a bit amazed, he expected her to break into sobs... She snapped abruptly out of her shock and walked towards him, then grabbed his shirt with force and delivered him a sharp kick right in his stomach with her knee, her skirt lifting a little, giving a great view of her white and smooth skin. He fell down on his knees, wincing at the pain and astonished by her action.

"YOU BETTER NOT UNDERESTIMATE GIRLS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before spinning around and running away, leaving him here with the astounded looks of his comrades who watched the whole scene unabashedly.

"Woah..."

The man got up and to his surprise, had a hard time to do so, her kick had shown no weakness. He felt his interest rising. "Ah, Nami-ya, you're quite spicy..."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Bellemere grinned, her little thief was home for dinner, something rare. She usually came back later, after her training at the dojo. She was the best karateka of Cocoyashi island after all, and her passion was taking all of her free time... She puffed out her cigarette and walked out of the kitchen to greet her daughter but then stopped dead in tracks, her eyes widening. Nami's long hair was gone, she had now a very tomboyish haircut and she held firmly a paper with a determined look. Staring at her incredulously, Bellemere waited for an answer, which came within the next second.

"I'm going to enroll in the all boy high-school, Shin Sekai!"

There was no room for any argument.

* * *

Short prologue, and so it begins tee hee~!


	2. Chapter 1: A new start

**Note :** Was the prologue confusing? Hehe!

This is a Japanese high-school setting (obviously)

Enjoy :)

_Chapter 1: A new start!_

Shin Sekai. The infamous, private and elitist all boy high school of Tokyo, well-known for its graduated prodigies whose excellency in studies and in sports is considered one of the best, despite the almost non-existent rules and the diverse hurricane personalities here. The only school who can compete with it is Marine-ford High, its complete opposite, where authority and serious reign. They say that Shin Sekai allows you to fulfill your dreams and reach your goals, only if you're ambitious enough...

First April; Today was the beginning of the new school year and waves of freshmen kept coming, all of them were full of spirits and ready to make their entrance. Among the crowd stood an uneasy Nami who was adjusting her brand new tie for the third time already. Shin Sekai's uniform was quite simple, white shirt, black pants and the school's blazon adorning the black blazer. The only thing that differentiated the students was the color of the tie, red for the first years, blue for the second years and golden for the seniors.

Her small frame and bright orange hair made her stood out, an attention that she wasn't sure whether she should like or not, as students were murmuring when she passed by, but she couldn't back down _now_. She was a little overwhelmed, she forced her mother (who wasn't that pleased about it) to let her leave her secluded island for the capital, in order to enter this expensive school. However, when Bellemère saw that look of a warrior in her eyes, she couldn't say "no."

Hence she was here, cross-dressed and...Lost. This school was like a campus, huge and prestigious.

Sucking in her breath sharply, she clenched her fists and followed the crowd to the gymnast hall for the opening ceremony.

* * *

The crowd was getting loud and impatient. The headmaster was still not there, even after waiting thirty minutes. Bored, Nami looked around, all the boys here were chatting enthusiastically and seemed coming from upper-class. In the mass, she spotted a green-haired boy with three earrings, one with strange eyebrows and even one wearing a straw hat, she couldn't help but scoff a bit at the quirky style. Their wait finally came to an end when a man went to the stage.

Every pair of eyes fell on him then. His hair was a scarlet red, he had a big scar on his face and was wearing a captain-like black coat with an ample shirt unbuttoned to the top underneath, showing his torso. He even had a sash around his waist and flip-flops...What was that, the pirate era?

Scanning the young audience in front of him, he cleared his throat and grinned widely.

"Hello young fellas!" He exclaimed.

Everyone watched him incredulously, unsure if he really was the headmaster.

"YO SHANKS SHISHISHI!" Shouted someone.

"I'm Shanks Akagami." The man inspected his nose with his pinkie, his smile grew wider at the scrawny voice.

_'Yeah so?'_ Some people sneered, but Shanks didn't look like he was going to say anything else, and soon an awkward silence fell in the room.

"..."

Shank's mouth suddenly formed an 'o' as if he had realized something. "...Oh! Right! I'm the headmaster!"

Everyone fell on the floor in a comic manner. "What's the heck with that guy?!"

Shanks laughed hard at their reaction "Welcome to Shin Sekai High!" Then looked at them with a serious look. "Not gonna do a long speech, I'll just quote the school's values 'Live freely—Aim high—Practice continuously'! Here, you're dismissed!"

_'That's all?!' _

Everyone's jaw dropped but they bowed and so did Nami with a frown, what in the world had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The freshmen were taken in a school tour and to Nami's amazement, yes this school was made for rich people, as the classrooms had the newest technology and even air conditioner included, many sport-fields, olympic swimming-pools, the music and art classrooms had everything they needed...All of it looked so classy...Thinking about it, she heard about a school like that once, Ouran High? Something like that...The tour ended when they reached the school's dojo which was reserved to the pretty famous karate club. Entering the big building, Nami smirked, this was _perfect._

She was so engrossed in her thoughts to listen to the guide, she merely looked at him, a muscular boy with ebony hair and freckles. Was he a student? Many girls would have agreed that he was hot..But Nami couldn't care less. She didn't see that the freshmen were, still, staring at her. Or him. 'Namizo'.

Many were blushing."Hey, why is there a girl here?"

"No, he's a bishonen..."

"A guy with a perfect girly face..."

Finally noticing the boys' comments, she turned her head and saw the green-haired boy from earlier eying her. "He looks weak."

She gritted her teeth and went to him with a pissed off expression on her face. "Dare to say that again?" She asked with a low voice.

The boy grinned mockingly at her,"Wench." and moved his hand back and forth as if he was telling her "shoo shoo".

Nami's eye twitched as she abruptly whacked his head with full force, making him fall on the ground and earn a fuming big lump on the back of his head, he wasn't moving or whatsoever. "..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Everyone gasped, this orange-haired boy had actually knocked out another who was at least a head taller than him...He was strong, in spite of his small figure and very cute face...Quite scary, but really impressive...

"Ha, that marimo sucks!...Oh Oda, how can a boy look so girly?!" Snickered and cried at the same time someone.

Nami glared at him but the freckled man stepped in front of her with a scornful look, though he also was quite surprised. "Newbies! Don't fight! Anyway the tour's finished, you should go back home."

* * *

_Shin Sekai dorms_

"Room 320." Read Nami out loud, a little tired and red. Her room was the last one on the third and last floor, without elevators because this couldn't be fun that way...

She opened the door with the key given earlier by Makino, the woman who was in charge of the dorms, and once inside she quickly inspected around, the room was spacious; it was made for two with everything in double, bed, office, wardrobe, etc...The walls were painted in a light blue color and there even was a balcony which faced the school's outlandish gardens, giving a great view...But she only saw her suitcase. She sighed in relief, she wouldn't have to share it with someone, something _very_ convenient. Yet, she locked the door behind her and threw the key on the bed on the right side, the one next to the wall which had a window, she had to be sure that no one would bother her.

To her surprise, this room had its own bathroom and Nami squealed in joy, until she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't really short as it covered her ears and stopped mid-neck but she loved her long hair...And the uniform was way too big for her. She had the appearance of a young teenager boy...Was it the reason why the others kept staring? Dammit. Only her looks were weak then.

Sighing deeply at the thought that she had to get used to it anyway, she decided to take a shower. She might look like a guy but she was certain that she would _not_ give up on her girly habits.

She let out a little groan when she stripped and took off the bandages covering her chest, freeing her breasts. This was doing the trick as she seemed to be flat chested with it but in exchange for a constant pressure on it...

Finally naked, she entered the shower, let the warm water sooth her and began to hum a happy tune. After a while, she grabbed a towel and enrolled it around her body, then went back to the bedroom, singing some popular anime songs, feeling as fresh as ever.

"...Pocket ni roman, soreto you wanna be my friend~? We are, we are on a cruis-EEEK!"

She froze.

The straw-hat boy was standing at the entrance.

* * *

Luffy's first day of high-school hadn't been that cool. He forgot his suitcase and had to go back to his house in a hurry after the opening ceremony (got kicked by scary jii-chan), missed the opportunity to talk to Shanks, the school tour and apparently an event, a freshman called Namizo Mikan had shown that he had some guts and couldn't wait to talk to this dude but didn't find him, then Makino scolded him because he was late. He took his room's key and hoped to meet his new roommate when he opened the door but he didn't expect THAT.

An almost naked girl was here and she was...Kinda pretty with her wet short orange hair and slightly red skin...He could smell a nice tangerine fragrance too...WAIT. Why was she here?! This is an all boy school...Maybe she was someone's girlfriend? But the school's very strict with intruders-

"How...How did you get in there?" She asked in horror.

Averting his eyes, Luffy stuttered, agape, "...I-I have the key..." then pointed at his suitcase with a trembling hand.

He didn't understand nor know what to do...And she looked frightened...Maybe running away before she screams would be good...Yeah!

He started to step backwards and didn't even stop when she shouted "No, wait!" But before he could leave she grasped his shirt, pulled him back inside the room, then fastly locked the door again.

Shocked, he stammered loudly incoherent words, "WHA?! ERM?! EHHH?!"

The girl bit her lips, "No, no, no don't scream..." Then turned back to him and took a step forward, but her towel slid on the way. _Oh Oda. _She tried to cover her intimate parts but it was too late.

"U-UWA!" The boy's eyes widened as astonishment struck him...He had never seen such an hourglass figure, her skin seemed so soft...This was too much for a sixteen year-old boy...Blood dripped like a waterfall from his nose. He got his first nosebleed, a very bad one... He blacked out with a silly grin on.

"...Shit! Erm...Happiness punch?"

* * *

One word: BUSTED. Nami was walking in a circular motion in the room, scratching her head anxiously. Glancing at the boy laying on a bed, she mentally asked herself if she couldn't choke him to death, hence save her secret...Nah, a murder would suck...But he couldn't tell anyone!

This was bad, really, fucking bad. Someone had already discovered her secret on the first day, _really_? She had managed to make him shut up by flashing him–not on purpose–her naked glory, which made him faint, but what would he do once awake...?

Studying him more closely, she noticed that he had wild raven hair and he was kind of cute with his sunny smile. No. Stop that. Nami shook her head vehemently then pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. _'Hell no.' _She promised herself that she would never fall in love again, thanks to _that_ guy.

No time for romance, for stupid love stuff, but for revenge...But this boy was ruining her plans...

Nami grunted, she was in deep shit. So much for a new start.

* * *

Happiness punch = FATALITY x)


	3. Chapter 2: First troubles

**Note **: It's been a while :D (I'm so sorry x)

_Chapter 2 : First troubles and a kind roommate_

Luffy was dreaming of something very _weird._

He was wolfing down tons of meat when the naked orange-haired girl with big round hazel eyes appeared out of nowhere and...And he stopped eating, not finding interest in food anymore. Then, she was there, holding candidly a melting ice cream and a little drop of the sweet dessert fell onto her smooth skin. He was suddenly very hungry again.

This was _WAY TOO STRANGE._

* * *

_9p.m, room 320..._

He abruptly shot up awake, "WHAT THE?!" He shrieked while quickly sitting up on the bed, totally flustered and feeling the heat creeping on his cheeks. Frantically, he looked around. He froze... And so did the girl with only panties on, bandaging her breasts.

"..." They both had the same reaction. _'...OH ODA. AGAIN.'_

"UWA–" He didn't get to scream again or run away for dear life because in the next second she reacted fast and was immediately by his side, her hands on his mouth, not even trying to cover up her chest as if the fact that she was almost naked didn't bother her at all, she didn't know modesty or whatever...

_'Don't look down!' _He yelled mentally to himself before locking his eyes with hers.

She looked very startled but she seethed with a menacing voice, "Shhh! Don't yell or I'd have to strangle you!"

He gulped, "MMFF, MMFFF!" And tried to get away by gesticulating like crazy, this pretty girl was damn scary!

A drop of sweat rolled over her forehead, "Just calm down already!" She took a deep breath, "I'll explain everything if you promise to not yell again, okay?" He nodded confusedly. She slowly took her hands off–

"PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He shouted right after, breaking his promise with his face totally red. Couldn't she understand that her indecent exposure was tormenting him?!

The girl blinked and hastily complied, true, in the hurry she had forgotten...But she didn't expect him to wake up only fifteen minutes after! "Right! Turn around." She ordered flatly and as he executed, she swiftly finished to hide her breast then dressed up.

"Okay...You can look now." Her voice seemed anxious.

He let out loud sighs of relief and placed a hand on his throbbing heart, thank Oda. But he couldn't relax. AT ALL. Turning his head to her, his eyes studied her closely. She was wearing an ample blue t-shirt too big for her, white capri-pants and her two big squishy thingies had disappeared...She looked like a boy. He didn't understand a single thing about what was going on.

She sat over the edge of the bed, eying him warily. She didn't really know how to clarify this...

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What did you do to me?!" He exclaimed before she could say anything.

The girl cringed and sweat-dropped at the same time, slightly taken aback by his outburst. He had just woken up and he was already bombarding her with questions...

"I'm Mikan," She paused, unsure, "Namizo. I'm a freshman student and this is my room. You fainted due to your nosebleed...When you saw me naked..." How could you lose so much blood because of that was beyond comprehension though.

Luffy's eyes widened at the name; so she was the newly famous Mikan Namizo... He looked away then gulped again, _yeah_, he clearly could remember her naked glory...Why did he feel like he had a bad fever? "B-But...Erm, you shouldn't be here, I mean, you don't have any kintamas..!"

Her eyes flickered as she replied honestly, she didn't have the choice anyway and he _was_ her roommate, "I'm here...For revenge. I want to join the karate club and crush a guy of Marine-Ford high," She clenched her fists and her voice weakened, "...It's something very important to me; Please...Don't tell anyone." She told him half of the story, but she hoped he'd get it.

He didn't. The temperature seemed to decrease as Luffy's brows furrowed and he scowled, "You want to use karate for revenge..?" He lowered his head, concealing his eyes under the brim of his hat, "Karate is my passion; those who don't take it seriously like you...I_ don't _like them."

Even though he didn't know her, he was very disappointed that she was there because of some _dude_, "I won't tell if you go back home," He got up, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'll become the greatest karateka ever, so you better not make fun of it!" He proclaimed firmly.

Without looking at her anymore, he silently unlocked the door and left an astounded Nami who was struck by the seriousness of his voice and his ultimatum...She thought that he only was a moron.

She bit her lips too hard, causing them to bleed. She wouldn't give up.

* * *

_Room 219..._

***Knock, knock***

Ace growled, who could it be at this hour? Scratching the back of his head, he opened the door and blinked when he saw his little brother pouting in front of him childishly.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He was fidgeting, "...I...huh...Forgot my key."

He cocked an eyebrow, "...Baka, come in."

As Luffy went inside, he added, "You're lucky that Marco's out tonight, otherwise you would've slept on the floor."

"Shishishi, yeah!"

Several hours later, Ace had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly but Luffy couldn't, he was turning around in his bed. Folding his arms under his head, he stared at the ceiling. He had been harsh and unfair with Namizo because she had irked him; he didn't let her explain in details...He also forgot his suitcase...Dammit. By the way, Namizo sucked for a girl's name, Nami was cooler...

Tomorrow, he'd talk to her. But what could she do with that small body? Karate wasn't for weaklings...

Her small body...

He felt all warm again. '_Gah, what's happening to me?'_

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

Luffy stopped dead in tracks when he entered his room and saw no one inside. Her bed was made and there wasn't her suitcase anymore...Did she give up? Just like that?

He went downstairs and asked Makino about it, she replied with a puzzled expression, "I saw him leaving the building early this morning."

He felt slightly bad and guilty, he could picture in his head her sad face while leaving Shin Sekai...

Spinning around, he rushed outside and began to run towards the school exit instinctively, he needed to prevent her from leaving, it was important to her right? Why was he worried for her?

As he dashed past the dojo he caught a glimpse of orange and immediately ceased moving, he almost fell on the floor in a comical manner.

Here she was, training with the seniors. As she practiced with one of them and delivered him a sharp kick, his eyes widened...Her strength matched anyone out there and she knew what she was doing... Any person who tried to fight her lost miserably. He was impressed, her eyes were filled by excitement and determination...She was a great karateka.

She looked like a warrior.

He watched her curiously until some seniors became pissed off.

"Geh, this first year's so full of himself!" Snapped someone.

"Yeah, let's teach him who's strong here!" Added angrily another.

"As if a girly boy could beat us!"

Five of them nastily attacked her by behind, breaking the rules of this noble sport. This wasn't a training anymore but a real fight with sucker punches. Shocked by the kick on her back, she let out a loud gasp; that was when he reacted and hurried.

In the next instant he was by her side without thinking twice and caught a senior's wrist, "Five against one? That's low." He stated simply.

"Who do you think you are, brat? Respect your senpais-OUTCH!" Luffy kicked him in the stomach with a bored expression.

"Senpais or not, you're just a bunch of bastards." He deadpanned.

Nami stared at him in surprise, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Luffy shrugged, "Helping you."

"I don't need your help! fuck off!"

"I still want to do it."

"You're just some weak kohais!" Barked one of them deeply hurt in his self-esteem as he whirled around and tried to punch Luffy, but Nami high-kicked him forcefully and he landed two meters further. Enraged, the others sprinted towards them, ready to show them who were the bosses here...

Amazed to see him helping her, Nami grinned unconsciously and so did he as they completely beat the crap out of them together, giving several punches and kicks until the seniors begged them to stop, too scared by their powerful fists...And astonished by such a tough (newly formed) duo.

* * *

_Infirmary..._

"I'm fine, Monkey D-kun!" Assured Nami as she glanced at him, bugging the little assistant of Doctorine the school's doctor, called Tony Tony Chopper to give her some medicines. He was a talking reindeer, this school sure was full of mysteries...

Somehow, she couldn't help but feel a bit at ease with that boy, he helped her although he said that he didn't like her before and he dragged her to the infirmary to make sure that she was alright...A small smile tugged on her lips.

"But Nami, they might have hurt you!" He blurted out before placing a hand on his mouth, realizing what he had just said. "Er...I mean, Namizo..." Luffy never used honorifics nor called someone by his last name.

She gaped a bit, "How...How did you call me?" He was being so familiar with her...

"I'm sorry! I just thought that Nami fitted you better!"

Chopper blinked, they didn't look that they needed him and seeing the raven-haired boy flustered like that, he pondered if he wasn't witnessing a boy's love...Nah, he was just too influenced by Doctorine's steamy novels...

"Hey, if you're alright, you two should go to class, the bell will ring soon!" He declared, blushing a little as he imagined unorthodox stuff in his innocent mind.

They nodded and left, he was right, the teachers would scold them...

Once they were alone in the corridor, Nami turned to him and asked unexpectedly, "Ne...Why did you help back there?"

He almost jumped at the question, he had no idea...His body moved on its own and he had the feeling that he should protect her...Strange... "I dunno..."

She looked down at her shoes, "But..Didn't you want me to leave?"

He scratched his cheek nervously, "I did. But when I saw you practicing karate so happily well...I didn't want to anymore. I mean, it's important to you and you must have your reasons to be here...Also, being in the same club than you can't be that bad...I won't say anything." she wasn't a boring and weak girl, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her in some ways.

As a reply, she looked up and gave him a wide, bright smile. Ah, he wasn't a bad person after all...Luck was on her side. Her roommate was an idiot, but a kind one, somehow. "...Thank you." Her voice was genuinely grateful and she didn't even realize it.

Luffy stared at her, stunned by that smile and replied clumsily, "N-Never mind...Er..."

The bell rang, "Damn, I'm going to be late," She groaned, her eyes shifting to her track suit,"I should go and get my uniform..." She went closer to him and said quietly "You know, my true name's indeed Nami...You can call me like that if you want when we're alone." Then walked away, leaving him dumbstruck with his irregular heartbeat.

He hit his head against the wall repeatedly, so confused, "Gahh!"

* * *

_Class 1-A, 8.30 a.m_

The students were chatting ecstatically, they couldn't wait to meet their teacher.

They stopped instantaneously when a cyborg with blue hair and a Hawaiian shirt entered the classroom and saluted everyone with an awesome star-like pose...A silence appeared as they became flabbergasted; he also had two big star tattoos and was wearing...Underpants?!

What the hell...A CYBORG?!

"Heyyy guys! I'm Flam Cutty but call me Franky, I'm your tanin sensei! (head teacher) And your technology teacher too! I hope this year's gonna be SUPER!"

Well, he seemed...Easygoing...

The students bowed as they sweat-dropped, then after he told them to sit down, he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to take the roll, and after I give you all the papers and stuff!"

He commenced to call out every student's name, amused by the weird looks given by all those preppy boys but frowned when "Roronoa Zoro" only answered with a yawn or when "Kuroashi Sanji" showed him his middle finger...While mumbling a "shitty sensei."

"Namizo Mikan!" Called Franky.

Nobody replied, he did it again. Nothing. A vein popped on his forehead, who was that brat who dared to skip his class?

On the spur of the moment, someone slammed the door open and barged inside, panting heavily.

"Ah, it...It's me...!"

Every student looked at this boy...And then awed.

His cheeks were a little red, his eyes were huge and gorgeous, his voice was a little girly...Maybe this hell would become rosy with this guy clearly lacking of testosterone around. A true bishonen...

Franky groaned, "Che, you're late bro, sit down quick!"

Followed by everyone's heart-shaped eyes, Nami sat down near the window, the green-haired boy was sleeping behind her and the blonde with the funny eyebrow was her neighbor.

* * *

_Class 1-B, at the same time..._

"Hello youngsters! I'm Soul-King Brook, your tanin sensei and your music teacher Yohoho!"

The class grimaced at their new teacher as soon as he entered the classroom; he was wearing dandy clothes and such but he was...A living SKELETON. They weren't that frightened because he seemed nice but...A skeleton, _really_? They sat down timidly, some with pale faces.

"I'm going to take attendance and then I'll give you your schedule and other important papers..."

Luffy was glancing at the schoolyard throughout the window, daydreaming...It wasn't like he expected Nami to be in the same class...But...yeah.

"You're okay dude? You're kinda red..." Inquired someone next to him.

Turning his head, he faced a boy with a nose stupidly long and black curly hair.

"Yeah, don't worry shishishi!" He chuckled uneasily.

"I'm Sogekingu Usopp and you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

As they shook hands, ignoring totally what the teacher was saying, they knew they were going to get along and it was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

I'm sorry, this chapter is kinda boring, I had to introduce the guys and such...

Yup, they aren't in the same class! x) (Don't be sad!)

For their last names...Well, it's their Japanese nicknames because I had no idea...xD (Brook has no Japanese epithets o_o and Franky has a real name.)

Law enters in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: A mysterious feeling

**Note** : So sorry to make you wait XD I changed Franky's subject...Technology just fitted him better!

Chapter 3: A mysterious feeling

"Hey Luffy, it's breaktime, you wanna eat lunch together?"

The raven-haired boy daydreaming next to the window was deeply troubled, so much that he couldn't concentrate and listen to his surroundings nor their new tenin sensei–Who looked so cool, he had to admit–Because he had just gotten himself involved in something he was _not_ prepared for. This Nami was a strange girl...He had never seen one like that, though something told him she wasn't a bad person.

"Oi, earth to Luffy!"

And huh...Sharing a room with a girl...Just thinking about it made his belly flutter...He had to do something about that.

"OI! Snap out of it, there'll be no meat buns left if we don't hurry!" Shouted Usopp right to his ear.

Luffy blinked several times and then grinned widely, "MEAT!"

* * *

**12 a.m, in Shin Sekai's canteen...**

The unruly and rowdy students were causing a rumpus in the lunch room, for there was no teachers or supervisors here, in other word; freedom. Luffy was sitting with his new friend and his brother around a table and was swallowing all the meat buns he had taken, he didn't hesitate to steal Usopp's too which earned him to almost get his hand be planted by his fork.

Then suddenly, some people whistled and cooed when someone entered the room as the atmosphere turned cheesy. He perked up and saw him–er, no, her.

"Mikan-chan, come sit with us~!" Mewled a boy with pink cheeks.

"So he's the famous Namizo Mikan...Aw, such a shame he's a boy!"

"I wouldn't mind switching to the other league for him~"

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about it twice,"Oi Namizo! Come eat with us!" Called Luffy while waving his hand.

Said person blinked, then made her way towards them with her tray. This guy seemed to be nice and trusted her already...Yet she was still mistrustful towards men in general. She felt _a little _bad to think this way, but perhaps she could manipulate him in a sort of collaboration.

"You...You know him Luffy?" Whispered Usopp beside him, a bit dumbstruck that he knew this dude who punched with a powerful strength a green-haired freshman on the first day of school...He was slightly scared and couldn't help it due to his cowardly nature.

Ace studied his little brother's face too and frowned...Whether it was the rosy aura floating around or the strange gleam in his dark orbs; something was strange... And he had also witnessed this Namizo's brutal behavior.

"He's my roommate!" Exclaimed Luffy as he grinned when she did sit down with them. "So what's up?" He asked casually then his gaze shifted to her plate, she had only taken a salad fruits and a few tangerines...His eyes widened,"Eh? You took only that? Where's your meat?"

Nami rolled her eyes mentally, he was a talkative person wasn't he? "I'm not really hungry. Well, we've met our tenin sensei...He's a cyborg–"

"A cyborg?! That's so cool!" He cut her off with sparkly eyes.

She sweat-dropped.

"Hey Lu', you don't introduce us?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

He laughed awkwardly, for a second he had forgotten about them, "Shishishi, right! So," He pointed at his brother with a chopstick, "This is Ace, my big brother!" his hand shifted to the boy with the long nose, "This is Usopp, we're classmates!" Then he glanced at her, "Guys, it's Namizo!"

"Hajimemashite!" They all said while shaking hands as they felt the eyes of the other students burning them with jealousy.

Then, their stomachs called for food and they all went back to their plates.

As he took a bite of his bread, Ace said to Luffy, "Oh, I didn't tell you yet, but I've got a call from Sabo! It seems that his travel of the world with Koala's done!"

Luffy's jaw dropped as his eyes went totally wide, "Really?! Is he coming back?!"

He chuckled, "Yeah! He's gonna enroll here! And Koala'll go to Grand Line High, the all girls highschool! Ahah he'll be forced to leave his girlfriend and join us here!"

Usopp interjected, "Grand Line high?!"

They turned to him who seemed to become red and Ace nodded, causing the black-haired to grin sheepishly and blush, "It's where Kaya is..."

Nami chuckled softly, "Kaya...? Aha, it seems that you like her...A lot. Do you love her?"

"N-No I...I d-don't!" Stuttered Usopp as a bead of sweat rolled over his forehead.

_'What a bad liar...'_ Thought everyone.

"A-Anyway, look at this," He continued as he brought up a paper sheet thinking that he was subtly changing the subject, "It's the list of all the clubs we can join here, I think I'm going to join the art club and the archery club!"

Nami scanned it for awhile, "The art club seems interesting...Ah, I'll join the karate club for sure!"

"I'll join the karate club too!" Added Luffy, beaming.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when the bell rang. They all growled, "Damn, already..." And parted, each one rejoining their classes. Ace was in another building, for freshmen and seniors weren't mixed together. Everyone but Nami noticed the angry and jealous glances of the sexually questionable students.

* * *

_Class 1-A..._

A beautiful woman with long raven hair, pretty brown eyes and a slim, yet curvy figure entered the room, making all her pupils gasp and awe in admiration.

"Hello, I'm Nico Robin, your teacher of history and geography." She said plainly with a poker face.

"What a hottie!" Shouted someone as he whistled.

"Oh Oda, we had already Mikan-chan but now...Woah!" Snickered another.

"Be quiet." Said sternly the teacher with authority.

They all went silent.

"Pop quiz for everyone." She declared, still staring at them blankly and then handed out tests brought up from nowhere.

"Nande?!"

"Noooo!"

"What an ice queen!"

Nami glanced at her classmates' desperate faces and smirked, _'Heh, geography, that's so easy' _Then grabbed her pen and scribbled furiously on her sheet.

Behind her, the green-haired boy had opened one single eye to see their teacher, then grunted and went back to sleep. As for the blonde next to her, he couldn't concentrate on the test, for he was squealing, "Robin-chan's so beautiful!" With heart-shaped eyes. He turned to Nami then, and his smile deflated as he shook his head, "It's a boy, it's a shitty boy and not a girl..."

Needless to say, both of them failed hard...Robin quickly corrected their tests and they received the lowest grade of the class, two big zeros while Nami obtained a straight 100/100.

The teacher forced the three of them to stay after the class and gave them a mona lisa smile while saying (ordering) "Namizo-kun, you'll help Roronoa-kun and Kuroashi-kun out, you're the brightest in geography."

Nami cringed but she didn't have the choice anyway...

"Geh, I'm stuck with this wench?" Grumbled Zoro.

Sanji sobbed as he bit a napkin for emphasis, "Nooooo! Mikan looks like a girl but–"

Zoro huffed, "Heh, you're gay swirly? Don't touch me."

A vein popped on Sanji's forehead, "I'm not gay you shitty marimo! And nobody sane would touch you!" He barked.

"What the?! You wanna fight you yaoi-lover?!"

"You're so gonna get your ass kicked cabbage head!"

She glowered at them, "Well, nice to meet you too."

* * *

_After class, 3 p.m..._

Nami was discreetly climbing up the fences of the school, (for students who were living in the dorms couldn't go out of Shin Sekai, except for Saturday, Sunday and for the vacations), ready to accomplish her mission when–

"What are you doing Nami?" Asked Luffy as he tilted his head sideways.

Startled she gasped and fell backwards but he caught her in his arms before laughing, "Shishishi! You're clumsy!"

"Urusei!" She hissed as he put her down on the ground. "Why are you here?!" She yelled, upset.

"I got lost." He shrugged as he puffed out his cheeks. It was true, he had wanted to see Shanks but he had forgotten that he was directionally challenged. "Do you know where the main building is?"

She pointed towards the biggest building which could be seen not far away, "It's just there..." She sweat-dropped. "Now, er, see ya!" She said as she climbed up the fences again and quickly jumped off.

"Wait!"

* * *

The orange-haired student scratched the back of her head as she sighed, "Why did you follow me?" No matter what she said, he wouldn't go back to Shin Sekai...

Looking with owlish eyes, her companion of her game which was playing the little truant replied, "Dunno, felt like adventures."

They went down the road they were walking and Luffy frowned as they reached their destination, "Meh, why are we at Marine-Ford High?" He moaned as he pursed his lips._ 'The guy you hate is here right?'_

Nami grinned mysteriously, "We're going to discover their battle techniques!" then she escalated the rocky wall and sneaked inside. The straw-hat bearer was always looking for adventures and followed her. "So cooool!"

With the stealthiness similar of a thief's, she rushed towards their sport fields but ceased her running when she saw a familiar man with a peculiar hat training with his comrades...She forgot her initial goal. Unconsciously, she approached the fences and her finger curled up mindlessly around the metal.

He looked exactly the same...Her cheeks flared red when he took off his shirt covered in sweat and exposed his firm six packs to anyone who wanted to ogle. Her heart was pounding painfully and she couldn't stop this feeling...Her mind recalled all the good memories...The heat of their intertwined bodies, his touch and–

She shook off her thoughts. No, he's a bastard.

Luffy who had lost her on the way finally found her and stepped forwards cautiously, then he glanced at what she seemed to be fascinated about...Eh, this dude was well known, he was one of the best karatekas of this school, Trafalgar Law...But then he turned to her and his eyes lingered on her.

With this pained expression and her cheeks blushing like that, she looked like a girl...

"N...Nami–"

"Who are you?" Questioned a supervisor passing by who frowned when he recognized Shin Sekai's blazers. "This is trespassing!"

_'We're so screwed.'_

"Let's run Nami!"

Nami snapped out of it and dashed for dear life but she got separated of Luffy again. She hid behind a tree and slowly stepped backwards...Until she bumped into a hard and bare chest. Scared as if she was trapped, she turned around and saw _him_, apparently _very_ surprised.

She gaped like a fish as she jerked away from him.

"Nami-ya...?" He called, taken aback. She could cut her hair and wear boy's clothes, he'd recognize her..."What are _you_ doing here?"

Now, she had two options; she could either run away or confront him. She decided to muster her courage.

"I...I wanted to see Marine-Ford's karate techniques!" She exclaimed defiantly as she clenched her fists.

Law went closer as he lifted up an eyebrow, "Oh really? Or perhaps...You wanted to see me? Ah," He looked down at her and asked bluntly,"You still love me?" then his eyes studied her and slightly widened, "This is...It's Shin Sekai's blazon! What the...You're in an all boys school?"

Nami was boiling inwardly with her head lowered, "As if!" Her fists were lightly trembling, "No, I don't love you anymore, I'm here to crush you!" She yelled as she shot up her head and bored her determined eyes with his.

The ebony-haired blinked, then sneered a little, she had enrolled to Shin Sekai just for that? She was still pissed by what he had done... Moreover, she was cross-dressing...This was just too stupid, "You want to crush me huh," He went closer again and swiftly turned around then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her by behind. "Then...Try," He whispered in her ear as he licked her neck.

A shiver ran down the spine of the orange-haired as she felt him sucking her tender flesh, "S-Stop...It!" He didn't listen and his hand went slowly under her shirt in a rough manner..." S-STOP IT!" She shrieked as she headbutted him, her cheeks totally red and panting a little. To be sure he'd shut up, she gritted her teeth and delivered him a sharp kick where his shitty kintamas were supposed to be, "D-DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

Struck by the pain, Law winced, caught off guard.

She shouted, "Y-YOU'LL SEE, YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" And then she did run away with her unsteady heartbeat.

His private parts hurt like hell as Law grunted, never did he think she'd do that, this woman was spicy, tenacious...And brutal; but he had never seen another woman like that in his life...The first time ever one of his preys had stood up against him, not once but twice.

Would they meet again?

He would show her who's the predator if it was to happen then.

Nami hurried back to the rocky wall and found Luffy waiting for her there. The moment he saw her, he blinked as he grinned, although his smile faded when her saw her face...Ah, she _really_ did look like a girl right now...That was kind of unfair, making a face like that... As she passed by him with a flustered and blushing expression, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"L-Let's go! T-This was just a waste of time!" She stuttered.

He also noticed a red mark around her neck, a hickey, and for some reason...He found himself staring at it. The orange-haired mystery spent the rest of the afternoon in their school's dojo and Luffy went to see Shanks then hung out with Usopp...

But he couldn't shake off his thoughts. Seriously, what had his new roommate done to him?!

This feeling was so...Weird.

* * *

**_Shin Sekai's dojo..._**

The orange-haired demon was hitting a punchingball with all her might, a powerful aura oozing around her, a crimson red spirit called revenge, "You think you can crush a girl's heart and get away with it?!" She shrieked, and nobody bothered her, for she was totally on her own in the room.

She imagined it being this smirking bastard and gave it a strong and unflinching middle kick, "You think I'm a weak woman?!"

Punching it again and again, she was incensed, in spite of her heart pounding tremendously, "I'll train and crush those fucking balls of yours!"

_'If being adorable, nice and cute leads you to get heartbroken, I'll just become a monster!'_

She continued her brutal act until she completely calmed down, which meant after a long time.

* * *

_Room 320, 7.30 p.m..._

Luffy sighed in front of his room's door. He had asked Shanks to change and get another room, for Nami'd have her own and it'd be much easier for everyone, saying that he didn't like to be on the third floor but the headmaster had laughed his ass off before digging his pinkie in his ear and replied, "No." And he had also added, "You'll be stuck in this room until graduation."

He gulped and slowly opened the door...Then felt the heat quickly surfacing as he surprised her with only a tower wrapped around her waist...WHAT IS SOME STUPID RUNNING GAG?!

"U-WAHHH!" He shrieked, placing instinctively a hand on his nose, for fear he'd get a nosebleed as she pulled him inside forcefully with a frown, then slammed the door.

She whacked his head, "Shhh! Why didn't you knock?" She barked, still unfazed by the fact that her chest was fully exposed to Luffy's candid eyes.

His look darted to the floor, he couldn't bear the view, her skin looked so smooth and something churned in his stomach... "I...I...Forgot." He said dumbly and then added as he closed his eyes, "P-Please put on something!"

Nami's features softened, she had never seen someone so innocent like that, "Ah, sorry!" Then changed into some comfy clothes. Fidgeting a little, she said, "You can open your eyes you know." He did and saw her sigh, "I think we should do something about this."

"Aa, we should." He deadpanned, trying to be casual but still, this mysterious feeling was annoying...

"I take my shower everyday at 7 p.m, so...You're warned...If you could not be there during this time, it'd be cool...I don't want you to die due to a nosebleed," She chuckled before her face darkened, "Usually, I'd make boys pay at least 100,000 Belis for a happiness punch..." She whispered to herself...Yeah, her life in middleschool hadn't been all cute and cheesy...She missed her baseball bat and her long skirt.

"Shishishi okay!" He laughed very awkwardly, "I won't be there when you'll shower!"

She grinned genuinely, "Thanks."

The two of them decided to go and eat dinner (which was served between 7 p.m and 8.30 p.m), although Nami was completely oblivious to her roommate's embarrassment...She was torturing him without even knowing it.

Also, during dinner some boys had wanted her to eat with them, chat with them and such...And she accepted, she was really popular...This was so irking him and he couldn't find a reason for it.

Later, she went to sleep while Luffy was struggling with an assignment, their new teacher called Nico Robin was so severe...He had been paired up with Usopp and they had to do a give and talk on a subject that they'd like, still linked with history though...Maybe something about piracy would be fun? He thought about it and smiled mindlessly, if he had been a pirate, it'd have been cool to have Nami in his crew.

He heard a muffled sound behind and checked over his shoulder to see the object of his thoughts mumbling as she was turning around in her bed. He frowned deeply as he stopped working, not able to focus anymore.

_'This girl...She's crying in her sleep.'_

* * *

Yay! Law entered the stage :3!


	5. Chapter 4: Spicy versus sweet

**Note**:...**Lime**. Kiddos, don't read this. (I know you will anyway...LOL) Also, first time writing this genre xD (Yeah I know it's only the fourth chapter...But this fic is kinda, sorta, really perverted. Yohoho.)

Chapter 4: Spicy versus sweet

_Trafalgar Law was hungry._

_He had called her to meet him under a beautiful Babylon tree, and she did come, in spite of the fact that it was nighttime. She was standing there in front of him, her long hair blown softly by the wind and her baby blue short dress fitting her delicate curves perfectly, a tiny bit of eyeliner around her eyes was giving her a cat-like look. _

"_So you came, Nami-ya." He murmured as he smiled mysteriously._

_Her heart was thumping hard,"Hun..." She replied shyly–and it was kinda out of character, the orange-haired girl wasn't shy...Usually. But he was her senpai she had been admiring since a long time ago, and well; he had an aura which made her flustered."Why did you call me?" She asked as she fidgeted with one of her orange strands, she had to be sure._

"_I wanted to give you my answer face to face." He replied simply with an unreadable expression._

"_O-Oh..." _

_He gestured a hand, "Come closer." He ordered, he wasn't trying to be suave, he didn't need to._

_She approached and sat down next to him on the grass...It was a romantic, yet awkward moment. Earlier today, she had confessed her feelings and he hadn't answered, for his friends had come to get him before he could say anything._

"_H-Hey–" She began, but he unexpectedly took possession of her lips, Nami's eyes went wide as his tongue moved playfully, exploring her mouth, getting a taste of a sweet tangerine flavor being mixed with his own–a salty one. _

_He let her go with a little smile, observing her face heating up, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she breathed in sharply, "It's my answer." He murmured, boring his grey eyes into her hazel ones, "I'm feeling the same."_

_Overwhelmed, she caressed her lips with a finger. Was it really true? Could it be really happening? She pondered as her heart raced and she felt drawn to his taste._

_His gaze was devouring her entirely. "I love you." He said firmly._

_The wind was mild due to the summer haze and suddenly the ebony-haired had leaned over, licking her neck, the soft spot was burning like fire and arousing her senses as he kissed her here and there; her sensitive skin was tickling, making her gasp, "L-Law!" She exclaimed, startled, "It–" His lips met hers again, more passionately and intensely this time and her tongued reacted on its own, then became intertwined with his; she shuddered with thrill as he pulled her even closer, securing his arm around her waist and pressing her thin frame against his toned chest._

_When they parted out for air, she was very surprised–but also a bit amazed. She loved him, she truly did, and knowing it was reciprocated filled her with happiness and at the same time, her body was craving for his touch...Irresistible was the word._

_Nami had never been a heroine from a cheesy (=immature) shojo, let alone a complete innocent girl._

_Laying on the grass, he whispered endearments next to ear, it was so cliché it almost made his mouth curve upwards into a smirk, "It has always been you Nami-ya." then he tucked a wild lock of her hair behind it;_

"_I want you."_

_A shiver ran down her spine, and in that instant, she never felt more defenseless, in spite of her past of yankee...Getting a taste of the forbidden fruit was so tantalizing...No reasonable thoughts were spinning in her head._

"_I'm yours." She replied inaudibly and couldn't prevent her voice from becoming hoarse, or mewling a little when he reached out a friendly hand and grasped one of her blooming cherries under her dress, sending waves of electricity where he was caressing her with his eager calloused fingers._

_He wasn't about to give up on this sensual game that had just started._

_Slowly–but surely–he undressed her in a delicate manner, making her have goosebumps when he kissed her belly gently, she put up no resistance, she was feeling down in. Her body and mind melted as he continued to tease her, resting one hand on her hip while the other was running through her smooth skin, causing adrenalin to rush in her veins._

_Her heartbeat became unsteady and even more when something grew next to her core. _

_His black eyes lingered on her naked glory, "You're beautiful." He said in a murmur, chuckling when she began to unzip his trousers clumsily, his black and yellow sweatshirt, same than his trademark hat were tossed aside already._

_She rubbed him down, stroked his manhood and its tip at first hesitantly and carefully, giving her a moist sensation while he growled lowly...Her touch turned more excited then, and soft moans escaped her lips. They were getting into heavy petting, closing the distance. He took her hands off his member and then played with his tongue, daring to adventure on her thigh, gradually went up, licking her sour, yet sweet syrup off her._

_They savored each other's spices, and dominating her heart and her tender flesh; he deflowered her. As he thrust himself inside her, she threw her head back due to the pleasant pain and draped her arms over his bare shoulders, their choppily breaths synchronized into soft pants as both couldn't deny they needed action and wanted to satisfy this delicious desire._

_It was thrilling, chilling, fulfilling._

_His pace quickened fiercely and her mind wouldn't respond anymore. Sharing a burning warmth, their bodies covered in sweat became one again and again. As they completely gave in, screams and moans of pure delight were exchanged in the depth of night._

* * *

Law's cellphone rang and he growled as he slowly woke up, then grabbed it on the bedside table and sat up. He chuckled when he saw who was calling him at this hour.

"_Where were you last night?"_

"Nowhere." He replied as he glanced at his one night stand sleeping beside him, her breasts fully exposed.

"_Don't lie to me, with who did you run off?"_

Making up a witty excuse in the spur of the moment, he answered, "With nobody Bonney. You know there's no other girl than you."

"_...You know I love you right?"_

"I know. I love you too." And then he hung up.

He sneered. Love, such a petty feeling.

Scratching the back of his head, he paused with an unreadable expression. Why did he dream of _that_? Why this sexy orange-haired lady was lingering in his mind?

* * *

_A fourteen Luffy was heading home, turning his head from left to right nervously as if he was scared to spot something or... Someone._

"_Phew, she's not there." He stated with an even more nervous chuckle._

"_LUFFY-SAMA!" Squealed a familiar voice right behind._

_He slowly turned around and his eyes went as wide as saucers the moment he saw his stalker of a sensei Hammock, waving and winking imaginary hearts at him. His lips trembling slightly as horror filled his eyes, he shrieked like an outraged damsel in distress, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" then ran like crazy far, far away from her._

_Boa Hancock was his tenin sensei since he started middle school (he assumed she scared away the other senseis in order to always have him in her class) and to his dismay, she was a big shotacon and worse than Juvia when it came to follow (=pursue) the love of her life._

_Tenacious and her heart burning, she chased after him and finally grabbed his collar by behind, causing him to stop his 'let's-escape-the-Yuno-like-mad-woman' game"LUFFY-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!" Glancing over his shoulder with fear, he saw her overly sweet smile and sparkles floating around her eyes._

"_I KNOW YOU WANT TO MARRY ME!"_

* * *

"YADAAAAA!" Shouted Luffy as he shot up wide awake in his bed, drenched in sweat due to the terror of his nightmare.

Scrutinizing around frantically, thinking that Hammock might appear out of nowhere, he found out that Nami wasn't in her bed, but sitting on their window sill, staring at the moon and wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

Startled, she turned to meet his gaze, "Bad dream?" She asked quietly.

He took several deep breaths but couldn't relax, "Yeah...It was...Horrible."

She chuckled mirthlessly, "Guess we're two." Before she could think twice, she questioned, "Do you want to talk about it?" Not that she cared actually, or well...Just a bit.

The raven-haired shook his head, "Not really, I'm okay, and you?"

She hummed a yes and then turned back to the vast night sky. But the straw-hatted boy was well known for disturbing the peace and being devoted to do it, he got up from his bed and joined her. She didn't look too happy with it, but he was totally oblivious to it.

He didn't know what to say, so he blabbered the first thing in his mind, "Women are scary."

Nami blinked before chuckling softly, was that his nightmare? "Why do you say that suddenly?"

"...Dunno."

She scoffed, "Well, am I scary?"

He stared at her with his owlish eyes, "...No–" then he stopped as his gaze shifted to the red mark on her neck, "Oh! What's this?" and he knew what it was, Ace had shown to him so many (gross) things...

"A mosquito bite." She replied curtly.

Luffy was slow, dense and many people said he was mentally challenged, but he wasn't a complete retard and on the contrary, he was quite perceptive when he wanted, or needed to. He did notice her brows dipping together as something like remembrance crossed her eyes.

"Ne Nami," He began hesitantly, "The guy you hate, it's Trafalgar Law right?" there was a constant war and battles of gang between Shin Sekai and Marine-Ford. That's why if she hated this dude, well he could hate him too.

She stiffened, "Why are you asking that?"

"...Dunno."

Lowering her head, she jumped off the sill, "I'm going back to sleep, you should do the same."

* * *

_**Morning, in Shin Sekai's dojo...**_

"Today's a special day girls; it's the day of the clubs' presentation! Welcome to the karate club, I'm Portgas D. Ace, your senpai and your chief instructor!...But you can call me 'master'!" Exclaimed joyfully, yet, sounding a little cocky the ebony-haired senior, wearing a black kimono as he showed off his black belt. "The club's separated in two groups of people, those who wanna do it for fun," He scoffed a little and mumbled something like sissy girls, "and those who wanna be competitors! Show me what you've got!"

"AA!" Replied the full of spirit freshmen, amongst them stood the cross-dresser, the curly brow, the marimo and the straw-hatted.

"Hey Ace, I'm here shishishi!" Laughed Luffy as he waved at him.

Grinning devilishly, his older brother said, "You, you _have to_ call me master." Then he proclaimed, "Okay, for today it's only free fight, I want to test your abilities! Pair up please!"

Nami rolled up the sleeves of her white kimono asked with a determined voice, "Who want to fight me?"

Luffy was about to say something but a random student advanced him, "I want to be your partner, Mikan-chan~!"

She smirked and moved her hand back and forth, "Come at me bro."

Quickly, everyone had found his opponent, Luffy's was a bulky and huge boy, at least two heads taller than him...As for Zoro and Sanji, bad luck was on their sides, for they were against each other.

"Geh, you're everywhere curly!" Snapped the green-haired.

"Urusei and fight cabbage head!" Spat out his enemy.

Grinning at their enthusiasm, Ace clapped his hands together, "You can start!"

To everyone's astonishment, there were actually four monsters in the room. The one with the three earrings and the blonde were fighting each other as if it was already a competition, while barking diverse and original insults at each other; although their fighting style were very different, Zoro was only using his fists and arms while Sanji retaliated with his legs. There was a flaming aura surrounding the two of them, like in an action movie.

...But there also was this raven-haired boy with his gymnast-like body who had taken off his vest, revealing his toned pecs and abs, punching his opponent while grinning widely with a "Shishishi" and literally beating the crap out of him. He was agile and mastered perfectly his movements, as if he had practiced karate for a long time already.

Nami's gaze lingered on him for one whole minute and she felt something churn in her stomach; she shook her head and went back to her own fight (she couldn't deny that she was impressed...He didn't seem like a kid right now) The orange-haired demon shook off her strange thoughts and punched her adversary hard, with all her might–even stronger than before.

Ace sweat-dropped and said, "You're all competitors aren't you?" he knew for his little brother, but not for the others...

"AA!" The four replied instantaneously, never ceasing what they were doing. (=Scaring the poor freshmen)

* * *

_**Later, in the headmaster's office...**_

"Ahhh!" Yelled Shanks as he pulled his hair out of his scalp, "The school year has only begun and the freshmen are already gloomy!" He whined as he looked through the window and saw many of them sighing and shuffling their feet.

The normal boys missed something really important in their lives right now; girls. Being in an all-boy school was worse than hell for most of the teenagers, only the asexual ones or late bloomers weren't suffering from the lack of mini skirts here.

Nico sensei folded her arms over her chest, "Like every year, it's predictable. Moreover it's spring."

"Yeah but I don't know what to do this year to cheer them up...I'm running out of ideas now."

The historian spotted in the mass one of her students, Mikan-kun, walking casually towards stands of clubs introducing themselves to the freshmen.

She smirked. "I think I've got an idea."

* * *

**Afternoon, in one of the libraries of the school...**

Nami had visited every stand, and to her amazement, there were so many clubs here, but it was normal for a high school of such class. However, she had been quite bothered by the goofball namely Luffy, this guy considered her as a friend of his and wouldn't leave her alone...She couldn't understand why he wanted to hang out with her.

She managed to lose him on the way; he was really nice but she wasn't one to give away completely her trust to anyone.

But right now, she adjusted her reading glasses as a vein popped on her forehead. She sighed in irritation as she went back to work, their study session had only started and there was this desperate case, a boy with green-hair who was just not made for geography,"For the umpteenth time Zoro, the capital of France's Paris, frigging get it right!"

Said person reposed his book and looked at her with a bored expression, "...Whatever."

She cursed their sensei, oh Oda, this was just wasting her time. She turned to the other who was staring at her, slightly blushing, "And you, why are you staring at me?" she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The blonde shook his head and then closed his eyes for a second, "Gah, it's a boy, it's a boy! What's wrong with me?!"

Zoro sneered, "You're gay, just accept it."

He glared back at him, "I'm not! And you can't talk, look at you, with the three girly earrings!"

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose, "Quit it, you two. Nico-sensei won't be too happy if you two don't make any progress..."

Much to her annoyance, the green-haired huffed and then folded his arms behind his head, "Screw this. I like napping too much and this evil woman won't stop me from doing it." He snapped.

"Oh, really?" Said someone...Right behind them.

Since when had she been there, they didn't know, but she definitely startled them.

"Nico-sensei!"

Zoro blanched a little when her face seemed to darken, "...Shit."

Her brown eyes switched to Nami, "Mikan-kun, I've come here because the headmaster sent me here." Nami blinked, "We need you for something." the orange-haired student paled a bit...Was she in troubles? "Can you come?"

"Y-Yes."

Robin smiled Mona-Lisa-style, "Well then, let's go?"

Both of them left the room, but before Zoro could escape she grabbed his collar, "Roronoa-kun," She began with a calm voice, way too calm for him...She heard what he had said before...Right? "You come with us too." It was an order, and it made him gulp.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the school...**_

"Y'know Ace," Started Marco as he elbowed him, "I'm worried for your brother."

The freckled boy raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why?"

"I've seen him hanging out with this effeminate boy, Mikan, I guess..."

"And?"

He grew uneasy, "Well...You know, he's kinda like a shota too and..."

"I'm what?" Asked candidly said person behind them, a big grin plastered on his face, surprising them.

This was awkward..."Er...Nothing." He mumbled as he looked away, sweat-dropping.

"He said you were a shota." Snickered Ace, though he understood what Marco wanted to tell him by that...And it didn't reassure him at all.

A shota is a prepubescent male character with youthful features and is well known for his lack of testosterone. In other words, it's a girly boy and is often involved in hentai stuff and yaoi.

Luffy stopped dead in tracks and gaped to finally reply, losing his smile and his eye twitching, "OI! WAIT A SEC! I'M A MAN!" He yelled, completely outraged that someone thought he was kintama-less, as he balled his fists.

* * *

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Barked defiantly a bare-chested Zoro as he attempted to flee away desperately, only to get his wrist being grabbed by an iron hand.

"You don't get to choose." Replied his demon of a sensei. She turned to the two presidents of the drama club, Bon-chan and Ivankov, "Have fun with him."

"NO!" Screamed the poor student, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"You don't want a good grade? You'd rather spend time with me in detention?" She asked with an expressionless face.

Nami adjusted her wig and sighed mentally,_ 'She's blackmailing us...'_

* * *

The bell rang suddenly in the whole school, **"Every student must go the gymnasium,"**

"**There's an event in preparation,"**

"**Every student must attend it."**

* * *

**In the gymnasium, ten minutes before the beginning of the show...**

Ivankov exchanged a smug glance with Bon-chan, the two of them had really done a good job, and this was so going to make the drama club popular...Behind the stage, Nami scoffed when she saw the horrified face of Zoro.

"HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM WITH THIS?" He nearly screamed to her with a look of utter disgust.

"I don't want to get a zero. Moreover, you should deal with it like a man and stop struggling." She snapped with half-lidded eyes.

_'Deal with it...Like a man...'_

Zoro's eyes widened as he found a new respect in this wench, he kept his cool despite the nightmare situation both were in...He gasped, then lowered his head in defeat as a gloomy aura oozed around him.

The terrifying historian appeared behind him and patted his shoulder, "It's time."

* * *

Shanks tried very hard to restrain himself from bursting into loud laughter, "Okay, I understand for the orange-haired, but him?"

The raven-haired woman kept her poker face as she replied sinisterly, "It's a punishment for trying to defy my authority. _No one_ sleeps during my class."

The headmaster shuddered. "Why are we doing this exactly?"

"I wanted some entertainment."

* * *

And so, it finally began. The crowd was just too impatient and curious to know what this event was, Luffy, Ace, Sanji, Usopp, almost everyone was there...However, they cringed when they saw the two cross-dressers of the school entering the stage with wide grins.

"Today, we have the honor to receive two ohimes-sama!" Exclaimed Bon-chan, nearly crying tears of joy.

Ivankov winked hearts at the students who jerked backwards instinctively, "They are both pretty lovely, so be nice to them, ne?"

They gestured a hand, "Come on, don't be shy!"

The 'princesses' slowly made their ways towards the stage, looking more than embarrassed under the spotlight, with micros next to their mouths...All the students gasped in disbelief.

One had long orange-hair, pinkish plump lips and beautiful hazel eyes with a light make up around them; wearing a gray and white sailor uniform with a red ribbon and black high socks. Despite the fact she had no bouncy chest (because it was well hidden by her bandages), the students stared dumbly in awe at her beauty.

Luffy blinked, blinked, and blinked then realization struck him as his heartbeat somehow raced like mad.

"This is Mikan-chan!" Proclaimed Bon-chan as he lifted up his chin.

The other had long green hair tied in two ponytails, a tan skin and a tiny bit of eyeliner and lip gloss; wearing the same uniform, except that her legs were bare, for it was the biggest fantasy of teenagers...Nevertheless, the boys in the room only grimaced...She wasn't really pretty...

_'I'm so going to kill this evil woman!'_

"And this is Roronoa-chan!" He turned to the poor victims and grinned, "Give them a little show!"

"Hello guys," Said Nami with the cutest sugary voice she could make, "We're here to give you a concert!" and she forced a sweet smile. Really, this was so going to blow up her cover...

Zoro cringed as he felt his manhood being destroyed, shattered into pieces, "Take care of us..._Ne_?" He said, his mouth twitching.

The crow cheered and laughed at the same time, but stopped when the music started.

"_**1, 2, 3, 4! Gu~no ne!" **_Sang Nami and Zoro as they swung their hips in rhythm.

"It's Kanpekigu no ne!" Exclaimed someone.

"I love Fairy Tail! The NaLu is so cute!"

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!"

Dancing with the beat and following the groove, the two (fake) idols threw their hands up, _**"Take me somewhere, riding on a tin horse, just the two of us (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!)"**_

The straw-hatted boy couldn't tear his black eyes off Nami...And he felt something flutter in his belly...Looking so much like a girl...He didn't understand the warm feeling embracing him.

Next to him, his big brother glanced at him and wondered...

"Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!" Sang Sanji with heart-shaped eyes, forgetting that Mikan-chan was (supposed to be) a boy.

Usopp sweat-dropped as he looked at this excited blonde guy and slapped the air, for too much hormones was turning him crazy, "Oi, oi, oi, oi..."

_**"This doll of one-sided love can't speak, so I'm sad (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!)" **_The princesses did peace signs as they jumped around, and it was a super effective attack, many students blushed, trying to look under Nami's skirt.

"Your plan is working Nico-sensei!" Exclaimed Shanks, amazed and clapping his hands together.

"I'm always right."

"_**I'm a coward who cries every time I think of you, on the nights (on the nights) when the moon is out (when the moon is out) I'm always (I'm always) looking for the rabbit!"**_The two cross-dressers reluctantly did the bunny ears pose, much to the boys' delight.

"I think Roronoa-chan's cute..." Whispered a student, totally red.

His friend frowned, "Huh?"

"She looks so shy, it's so...Kawaii!"

"Oh. My. Oda."

Nami placed two fingers on her mouth and then sent hearts to the audience, _**"I'm totally at a loss for words (Hey! Hey! Hey!) as if someone cast a spell on me; I'll never wake up from this dream, Love is like talking to yourself!" **_Totally synchronized with the tempo, _Roronoa-chan_ effectuated cute poses and batted his false eyelashes. (while crying his manliness inwardly and biding it sayonara.)

Ace waved a hand in front of Luffy who was dumbstruck and agape, as if frozen on the spot, "Oi, Lu'?"

Getting no reaction, he frowned deeply, recalling what Marco had said earlier...No, his brother couldn't be..?

Usopp put his hands on his ears nervously and shut his eyes firmly as he chanted, "Kaya, Kaya, Kaya, Kaya..."

_**"I'm totally at a loss for words, (Hey! Hey! Hey!) black and blue with how much I'm in love; what spell can I chant to let you know? I'm perfectly at a loss for words!"**_

While some students felt their eyes burning and bleeding due to the sight of the green-haired (drag queen), others blushed feverishly and thought the temperature was gradually rising as they stared at Mikan-chan.

"Go! Go! Mikan-chan!"

"Gosh she's so cute...How can she actually be a boy?!"

"I know! The orange-haired beauty is a Hideyoshi!" (Hideyoshi is a character from Baka to test and is supposed to have kintamas, but his looks are so effeminate he's considered as the third gender.)

"Hideyoshi-sama!"

"_**Give me a big hug imaginary prince–please! (Go! Go! Let's go! Lovey-dovey!)!"**_

A little worried, Ace grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and commenced to shake him, "Oi, Lu'! Answer me! You alright?"

Said person was gaping like a fish out of its bowl as he felt the heat slowly creeping up on his cheeks, "..."

The long-nosed next to them kept murmuring his childhood friend's name frantically while Sanji had completely lost it in a tornado of hearts._**  
**_

The overly cheesy singers joined their hands together and made a heart, _**"Gaze at me until this toy diamond glitters and sparkles!(Go! Go! Let's go! Lovey-dovey!)" **_

Sanji cried tears of happiness, "Oh gosh Mikan-chan's so cute–Blerghh!"

"Ihhhh! He's got a nosebleed! Mayday, mayday! We need a doctor!"

Ace was shaking a smiling in a silly way Luffy like a tree, "Lu', get a grip, it's a dude!"

"_**Even if you go far away, I'll keep waiting, until your kiss reaches me, the light (the light) of the stars (of the stars) shines down (shines down) onto the labyrinth of my heart!" **_

And then, at the end of the song...Once Nami noticed the air-headed idiot, their eyes met and sparkles seemed to fly everywhere (...not). While in his there was incomprehension and utter confusion, in her hazel orbs there was not even the slightest interest in the faintest romance; though it made his heart skip several beats and he couldn't hold in this feeling...

To finish them off, the orange-haired singer and Roronoa-chan winked (and truly grimaced internally) at the crowd, "Thank you for listening~! We're going to change now~!"

It broke down the house and the audience went wild; the blushing furiously students applauded them, cheered and whistled as many got bad nosebleeds, "WHOOO!"

Zoro sagged on his knees helplessly, his arms catching his fall when he touched the floor. Nico-sensei walked next to him and said teasingly, "You were really cute, Roronoa-chan."

"Fuck off!"

Nami didn't get to blink that several students hurried to her like overjoyed (yet, threatening) wolves chasing a poor lamb, "MIKAN-CHAN!" Her eyes went wide in horror before she rushed out of the building, purchased by them.

"Mikan-chan! Your behind is the cutest one we know of!"

"You're my new heartthrob!"

Luffy snapped out of whatever he was in when he saw her in danger, and his legs moved on their own.

* * *

_**On the rooftop...**_

"Phew, I lost them..." Stated Nami as she panted heavily. _'Oda, it backfired...'_

"Yeah...You did." Said Luffy next to her, but he deliberately avoided to even glance at her.

Her head shot up, "Why are you here?!"

The raven-haired shrugged, "...Dunno. They looked as if they were going to eat you. I don't want them to eat you."

She blinked, and then scratched her head, he was weird sometimes..."Huh...Okay; well whatever I'm going to rest," she sat down and leaned her back against the wall, "I think Nico-sensei is a sadistic person." she sighed.

Luffy carefully turned to her, "Why?" and joined her on the floor.

"All of that was her plan. She wanted us to cheer up the students. She said they were all depressed because it was springtime, che."

He frowned a bit, "It worked."

"Yeah, too well for my own good."

"I can kick your followers' asses if you want."

She glanced at him, a little confused, "Why would you do that?"

He grinned, but looked away, "We're friends, aren't we?"

She didn't reply, instead her eyes closed by themselves and she slowly dozed off. After a long time, Luffy did turn to her, and the weird feeling came back tenfolds, for she had fallen asleep, surely due to the fatigue caused by today's events. She looked peaceful, and sorta innocent like that...She was very pretty, as a girl.

"Nami?" He called, verifying if she was a heavy sleeper.

He clutched his chest as he hesitantly leaned over, this feeling was annoying, frustrating, but somehow, it wasn't _that_ unpleasant...Moving ever so closer, he caressed her cheek with a finger and frowned, '_What am I doing?' _Her glossy lips (he wondered why they were so shiny) caught his attention...

His impulses kicked in, and he gave her a tender peck on them.

The probability of chances for Ace to have seen the whole scene? Slim to none, but he did and his jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

_**Midnight, in a bar...**_

"I want another cup of sake~!" Mewled a drunk woman with pink hair, wearing a tight t-shirt and a very short short, dancing sensually.

"Your girlfriend's really hot Law." Snickered a red-haired as he took a sip of his beer and elbowed his neighbor on the couch.

Said person wasn't interested by his surroundings, nor by the fact that Bonney was doing the booty shake before all his friends' eyes or that Kidd was ogling her like a sexual predator; his unfazed look was a proof that he was lost in his thoughts, staring intensively at his cellphone's screen.

Feeling that her womanly charms weren't affecting him tonight, she couldn't help but be pretty offended. She came closer and purred in his ear, "Ne, let's go~"

"Not tonight." He replied drily, not even glancing at her.

She puffed out her red cheeks childishly, "C'mon, I know you want it..."

"No." Was his cold answer.

Sulking, her eyes shifted to what his were fixed upon since an hour already. She blinked, and then her surprised expression turned into a scowl when he suddenly put it in his trousers' pocket to not let her see, "What were you doing with your phone?" She inquired.

That was something he didn't know himself. Why was he looking at an old picture of them together...? "Looking at some texts." He lied bluntly, then gently, he pushed her away. "Guys, I'm going." He declared with a poker face as he kissed her on her cheek dishearteningly, took his black coat and left silently.

A blizzard passed by.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Kidd, lifting an eyebrow.

* * *

**Okay, listen up...I'm sorry for this fic, I know I don't upload daily, but I...I don't know. I've been much more focused on my other stories because I honestly think I'm better off writing angst and horror than humor, I don't laugh at my own jokes for example. (Though I love writing pure nonsense, or stupid parody xD)**

**If Law seems OOC well, if you haven't guessed it, he's the villain...If Luffy's immature it's because he's 15-16, so yeah, kinda normal. xD **

**I like writing this story, I do but, I don't know...Tell me if this story's worth continuing...If not, I'll just delete it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Romeo and Julius

**Note: I have to thank you all guys.**

**You see, lately, I thought...That my stories weren't worth reading. That I should quit... Why? The writer is his worst critic...But when I've got kind readers like you who spend time to read my stories, even review it; it makes me think twice and deal with my doubts and insecurities...And if you say that I have 'fans'...Woah...I'm so happy, and glad that you're enjoying my stories. You encouraged me, so truly, thank you.**

**I know that there are very kind reviewers who encouraged me since my first story; thank you again Mura'! :D I won't give up on this story! So please, bear with my dumb (and _really_ perverted) humor, stupid parodies and strange plots a lil' more?  
**

**I've made a few changes though...In chapter 1, the room 320 is described better; in chapter 3 Law and Nami's meeting changes (=this chapter felt rushed). But nothing else, Law's still Bigby the big bad wolf, Luffy the naïve puppy and Nami the brutal lamb.**

**To Shade169; **There's no devil fruit, there never was. :) Why are Chopper, Brook and Franky the same than in the cannon story? It'll be explained later...

**To Akrim; **Diese Geschichte wird mit LuNa beenden, aber das Liebesdreieck wird für eine _lange_ Zeit dauern xD (Für die LaNa Fans – Hitze! Und Luffy _wird_ mittlerweile aufwachsen/reifen ;)

I also want to add, if you're **german, spanish or french**, and you want to review, you can do it in your native language if you want :D! I understand!

_Chapter 5: Romeo and Julius_

The freckled man with ebony hair was instantaneously dyed pure-white in shock as he gawked, watching behind the door opened enough to let him see the unbelievable scene unfolding before his incredulous wide eyes, his jaw almost touching the ground.

His sixteen year-old little brother, a goofball who had never shown any hints of interest in romance towards women or anybody as a matter of fact thus far, was kissing another student while blushing not so slightly, although the school year had only started.

It was chaste and innocent, not the sexy and intense french kiss which made your seat all wet...And yet; it clearly showed that Luffy was _finally _hitting puberty. Perhaps it was only shy and hidden for now, but he definitely was.

His mind was breaking down. He had followed them because Marco's words had been bugging him, but he certainly did _not_ expect that. This student was wearing a mini skirt, make up and could have been described as 'cute', he couldn't deny it, because unlike his brother his hormones were working properly, thank you very much.

_BUT_.

He was a cross-dresser and a bishonen, already the celebrity of the school because of his girlish looks, but he obviously had _kintamas_, and he also was his roommate–Wait, what were they doing in the room 320 exactly?! Did this orange-haired dude abuse his candid brother?! Oh, hell no!

Luffy was..._Gay?! _This couldn't be happening!

Unable to express any word, he stepped backwards, turned around and scampered away.

* * *

_**On the rooftop...**_

Luffy knew what a kiss was...It was when you wanted to taste someone else's lips because they looked...Yummy, right? A hickey was the red mark left on the person's skin you had wanted to 'eat' too right? Ace had taught him so many things about the wonders of 'love' (no, he had tried; the raven-haired boy was a desperate case), for he was always saying he couldn't be 'asexual'–a term he _never_ understood–because he claimed that with passion in your life it was twice as fun.

Much to his brother's annoyance, he had_ never_ been fond of all that gross 'rated M' stuff, therefore he had _never_ truly listened to him. To the straw-hatted boy, it wasn't important; it was the least of his problems for he preferred focusing on karate and friendships–He had been yearning to have friends, due to the fact that his middle school life had veritably been uncool and lonely...

Then she entered his world.

There was this unknown, a little bit undesirable feeling _so_ alien to him he couldn't suppress nor ignore, even less so when she looked like that, it tickled his tummy–perhaps he was sick or something, could he cure this?–and this urge when he had seen these delicate lips of hers which were somehow...Tantalizing; out of impulse he had leaned over without thinking.

Her shiny pink lips were as soft as rose petals; his first kiss tasted like strawberry and tangerine...He'd rather have meat than fruits...But it was...Warm and sweet. He liked it...

He blinked, then suddenly jerked backwards before hitting his head on the ground several times, '_What am I doing to a girl while she's asleep?! Gah! That's not right! I don't...I just don't get it!' _he was so clueless about everything..._'Am I going crazy?! She's blowing my mind!'_

"Ahhaawaah!"

Awaken by the noise, the first thing Nami saw as she opened her eyes and after rubbing them was her roommate gesticulating like crazy, "...Are you okay? What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

Startled, Luffy stopped, then lifted his head off the ground and grinned at her as a trail of blood ran down his forehead, "E-Etto, yeah...I...I was training...!...Shishishi!" he blubbered a good-for-nothing reply, all flustered and not caring about the hemoglobin.

The orange-haired girl cocked an eyebrow, he was lying so badly (karate training didn't involve playing the masochist) but about what, she didn't know and didn't really care; however a chuckle escaped her mouth, "You're a dork..." she said, a smile curving her lips upwards absentmindedly.

The straw bearer sat up, scratching the back of his head and laughing awkwardly, "S-Shishishi...Y-You think so?"

Then she said the most unexpected thing which caused his heartbeat to double up its pace, "...Yes, but I don't mind, you're fun and kinda cute." she chuckled softly–then after she realized what she had just said, she frowned deeply and froze. No, she did _not_ think that!

Meanwhile, he was staring at her with his owlish eyes, agape. He pondered how the hell she couldn't hear this drumming around his chest area.

She rapidly got up, dusted herself and bit her bottom lips then she spun around. Not glancing at him, she took off her red ribbon and handed it out to him, "Here take it, you've got some blood on your forehead, use it...I...Gotta go now."

And with that, she galloped away.

Unbeknownst to her, Luffy grinned widely a little after as his face heated up._ Again. _He stayed there for awhile...Thinking hard, which was weird. (his thought process was close to exploding.)

The first impression he had of Nami? A mystery. She had a monster body and monster boom boom which would always make him get a nosebleed, she was violent, she was cold most of the time...Though she wasn't that scary and she was pretty (hey, he could make the difference between a pretty girl and an old hag...Give him some credits).

But most of all, she always knew what she was doing, she could fend for herself and he really liked this kind of strong person...Also, did she just show him her nice side...? Why did his everyday seem to float in air, when she was in his sight?

He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew that, but he also was sure that she was the reason why he felt this way, and since this mysterious feeling couldn't be helped, he decided he would learn more about it...As he'd spend more time with her, taking baby steps.

"Ah...It's beating so fast..."

* * *

_**6 p.m, somewhere in the school...**_

The orange-haired demon was panting heavily as she dashed throughout the multiple corridors of the school, still wearing her sailor outfit (she hadn't had the time to change), hoping to escape her admirers with heart-shaped eyes and drooling all over her. Man, boys and their hormones...Falling in love? No wait, she really wasn't into that.

She could glare and shoot daggers with her eyes at them, nonetheless it wouldn't change a thing; they all were hungry wolves. Did she look like a sheep?

She truly should do something about that but she couldn't give them a good beating, for she didn't want to get into trouble...A white knight in a shining armor upon a fiery steed coming to rescue her would be nice...No, she was just joking.

Fortunately, she was saved when she bumped into Sanji and Usopp, the long-nosed had been the one who took him to the infirmary due to his massive nosebleed (he had been forced to), "Ah, Mikan-chan!" exclaimed the blond student as he reflexively put a hand on his nose, while Usopp glanced at him in concern, then his gaze switched to her, "Namizo, I think it's better if you change in your uniform, he's gonna go wild again..." he muttered. _'Why isn't he bothered to cross-dress...?'_

"Mikan-chan! Come here~!" Cooed one of her pursuers behind.

"Mikan-chan you're so moe~!" Wooed another.

"Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang! The witch doctor (=Doctorine) gave me the magic words to make you fall in love with me~!"

She clicked her tongue in pure annoyance, "Che, so persistent..." and was going to run again but Sanji stepped up, "Oi! Leave Mikan-chan alone!" he looked at her, "I'll protect you! Chivalry is not dead!" he declared proudly, placing himself before her and her stalkers. "Your prince has come! Please, love me mademoiselle!" he winked.

"It's a boy..." Mumbled Usopp, sweat-dropping and slapping the air. He didn't get to say anything else however, for Sanji kicked him and sent him flying straight towards the pursuers, "URUSEI! LET ME BELIEVE OKAY!" he nearly cried out, in absolute denial. "I WANT TO BELIEVE! FOR MY SANITY!"

Then, he spun around with a wide grin and open arms, "Now let's spread love beautifully Mikan–Eh?"

His 'princess' was gone.

* * *

_**Room 219...**_

"Marco! You were right! OH OWDA!" Yelled Ace as he slammed the door of his room open to find his friend lounging on his bed, texting some friends.

"What...?" Replied the blonde, leaving his cellphone and raising an eyebrow at him.

"L-Luffy and that Namizo! He...He...He was smiling like an idiot, blushing...AND THEY WERE KISSING!" He shouted, his voice leaking panic.

His roommate blinked, and then paused, deep in thoughts, "Smiling, blushing, kissing...Ahem, I was worried for your brother, but I'm not anymore," he grinned, "Guess he knows what he's doing, it's love at first sight huh? Can't be helped...As long as he's happy...It's cool, he's growing up."

The following second, the black-haired grabbed his shoulders and shook him brutally, "No it's _not_ cool! Luffy should have an adorable girlfriend, not this _dude_! Moreover, you haven't seen him doing karate! He's ice-cold and violent, he could rape him! But most of all it's a _GUY!_"

Marco smirked and restrained himself from laughing hard, seeing the horrified look plastered on Ace's face, totally freaked out, "Well maybe Luffy needs him when he's in heat–"

"NOPE JUST NOPE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"This Namizo's troubling him because he looks girly...Who knows what he's doing to my little brother...But I'll definitely stop him! It's time for Luffy to open his eyes to _real_ girls! I have many ideas for that!"

And so began the _Let's-awaken-Luffy's-passion-for-girls-because-he-can't-be-gay_ plan.

Marco sweat-dropped.

* * *

_**7 p.m, Shin Sekai's dormitories...**_

Like in a famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, Shin Sekai's dormitories disposed of a common room where the students could relax, the walls were painted in burgundy and gold, similar to a certain house... It had everything a teenager boy could ask for, vending machines if they needed some junk foods, totally full bookshelves for nerds, many TVs with plasma screens and game consoles, comfy sofas to nap on instead of doing important homework, there even was a fireplace, and also the kind Makino acting like a second mother to all these students.

Ace found his brother lounging on a sofa tranquilly, reading a Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine, for once he was alone (Usopp preferred to work in his room, fearing Nico-sensei's wrath if he didn't do his assignment and Nami was, as always, holding up the bathroom–the whole bedroom.)

The overly protective brother feigned ignorance of what he had witnessed, he couldn't believe it and his mind remade the scene, it had been Namizo who had abused Luffy's lips. Not the contrary. "Okay Lu, it's time for you to stop reading these," he said just above him before snatching his magazine away, "Here, read that instead!" he gave him an 'innocent' smile.

Step one: Igniting his desire with girls hotter than fire.

Luffy blinked, "What?" and puffed out his cheeks, "Oi, give it back, I wanna know what happens to Ichigo!" he snarled, but then he looked down to what he was holding now, "Playboy...?" he read, furrowing his brows, "What's that?"

Ace grinned, "Just read it! It's gonna make you a man of steel!"

His words echoed in the air-headed's mind...Man of steel...So cool...And he quickly opened the magazine with sparkly eyes...He scrunched up his nose right after, why Ace was showing him pictures of girls clad in weird revealing costumes, such as china dresses, posing strangely (why was this one bent down?) and some optionally wearing a few accessories like cat's ears. Others were naked too, this magazine wasn't cool at all. For some reason, he couldn't help but compare them to Nami.

"...Eh...?" Was all he said with an unfazed expression.

Seeing no reaction, Ace cried mentally, "You like it?" he still hoped...

"No." Replied bluntly the straw-hatted. "Why are all these girls naked? I don't get it."

An awkward silence ensued.

Behind them, Marco crept up with a knowing smirk and asked right next to Luffy's ear, "Imagine Namizo naked...?"

The freckled student pummeled his friend, "Urusei Marco!" before the confused eyes of his brother, and then turned his head to him. He froze on the spot as his eyes widened...Blood was dripping from his nose and he swore his cheeks had warmed up."...Eh...?" Repeated Luffy, placing a hand on it.

_'Eh? Eh?! EHHHHH?!' _Thought Ace in horror and was going to say something, but the other boarders present rushed up towards them, as if the Playboy magazine was the Holy grail. "Want!" They all shouted, licking their lips. Alerted by the ruckus, Makino arrived and she made her way through the horde of hungry boys...Then her smile turned into a big scowl on her face and a vein became visible on her forehead, "This is _indecent_!" She scolded with an outraged look, taking their treasure and walking away with it.

"..." They all lowered their heads in defeat, while Luffy tilted his head sideways,_ 'What was that..?'_

Step one: failure.

* * *

_**8 p.m, in the dormitories' canteen (dinnertime)...**_

Ace was staring intensively at the now not welcomed orange-haired, sitting in front of him with Luffy wolfing down his meal next to him and with this blond-haired dude on his left acting like a puppy in love, drinking calmly his soup. He tried to send to him waves of anger, but Namizo seemed to not care about it, he was completely oblivious to his furious glare and looked even more like a girl right now, for he was wearing an oversized orange sweat-shirt and simple jeans–his legs were skinny, he noted–his hair was a little wet and his cheeks flushed due to his shower taken earlier...

He heard he was a whizz kid, a true honor student, good grades and great athletic ability...But seriously, he lacked of testosterone... Whatever, he was his _enemy_.

Around the table, there was the long-nosed and his roommate too.

"Hey Lu, would you like to go to a gōkon? (=a group blind date, a night out with single people hoping to find love, really popular in Japan.) he questioned out of the blue, narrowing his eyes at Namizo.

Step two: convincing this late bloomer with words, praising girls, explaining to him that love between men and women was great...And hoping he'd get it.

He heard many gasps in the room before almost every student hurried to their table, gathering around them. Talking about girls? What a super topic of conversation! Namizo only lifted up an eyebrow, showing no interest (and it worried Ace to no end) while Sanji's eye became a heart.

"What's a gōkon?" Asked innocently Luffy, chewing his meat.

"It's a quest for love~!" Replied Sanji, all exited.

"I forgot to ask, but why are you here?" Inquired dryly Nami.

The raven-haired replied curtly, "No." and went back to his meal, unaware to his brother cringing.

"It's not like that you'll find love," Chirped in Usopp, snickering, "And...Don't you have a childhood friend? It's the best plan... This kind of girl is the cutest..." he muttered something like Kaya, day-dreaming.

"I agree with him!" Interjected a student with purple-tinted glasses and dirty blond hair as he rose his hand, "I've got one too!"

Suddenly, Usopp was grinning sheepishly and giving a high five to him, "High five Koza! Childhood friends are the best!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Nami sweat-dropped...What were they saying...?

"No you're wrong, every kind of girl is wonderful! But especially those wearing yukatas, nurse, cheerleader or policewoman outfits, maids are beautiful too and brides are breathtaking..." Continued Sanji who was lost in his illusions of maidens. "Leather pants, bunny outfits, cat's ears..." He rambled to himself.

A black-haired with sunglasses and a tattoo on his left cheek added, sounding as manly as he could,"Girls love to be great in shape for us men, to work out and enjoy it until dawn! They're amazing!"

The orange-haired snorted, but nobody noticed.

"What are you saying Johnny?" Scoffed Zoro who had followed his friends, but found the conversation rather stupid, "Women are evil." Nico-sensei's chuckling face popped in his mind as he shuddered.

"Oh, if it isn't Roronoa-_chan_," snickered the blond Casanova, "I thought you would have killed yourself by now. You really should."

"Urusei curly! You've got a nosebleed while watching us, you yaoi-lover!" He spat out, embarrassed.

They began to bicker in the background, screaming several insults at each other, defending their manliness with all their might.

"They love Justin Bieber and One direction, not all of them are cool..." Added another.

"You're right Yosaku! Also, they always ask this tricky question, 'Am I fat?' you can't answer that honestly..." Mumbled a student with scruffy black hair, a gray and blue headband on his head and dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah Gin and Yosaku are totally right, they're not perfect! And they spend way too much time in the bathroom!" Laughed Marco, watching Ace's face becoming annoyed, for his plan wasn't running as smoothly as he had imagined.

_'What's up with all these stereotypes?'_ Thought Nami with a frown, and then she rolled her eyes. _'They gossip just as much as girls do...'_

"But without them, we would all be homosexual." Deadpanned Ace.

Some squealed, "I don't mind, there's still Mikan-chan!" but others nodded in approval, a gloomy aura oozing around them, for they missed the sight of sailor uniforms already.

"I don't understand you guys, I don't think your gender defines your personality...You are what you wanna be." Said simply Luffy, grabbing another piece of meat.

And for the first time, truly surprising him, Nami laughed genuinely, not the usual glare or cold attitude she was putting on. She wasn't laughing at him, but because even if he was known to be dumb; he was the right one here...Among all these boys, this candid raven-haired stood out.

His heart's pace quickened...He liked her laughter, she was much shinier when she was laughing like that.

Having finished her meal, she stood up, taking her empty tray with her and saying with a bright grin, "You should listen to him! Oh and by the way, I think none of you has a girlfriend and still got your v-card." She chuckled as she left, Luffy following her with his eyes.

They gawked, "How the hell does he know?!" but also..."Wait up! You lost your v-card?! Seriously?!With a man or a woman?!" A girl wouldn't tolerate to have a boyfriend prettier than her right? And they didn't veritably know if he was gay or not. He seemed unaffected by his admirers' love...Namizo was the third gender.

"Oi Luffy, between a hot-dog and a doughnut, what do you like the most?" Asked quietly Marco, on the verge of exploding into loud laughter.

"A hot-dog! There's meat in it!" He replied immediately, causing Ace to panic again.

"URUSEI MARCO!"

Step two: failure.

* * *

_**Midnight, in Shibuya...**_

His eyes were hidden by his hat as he walked throughout the streets, his darkened face harboring an unreadable expression. Some women were whispering and blushing as he passed by them, but he didn't even deign to glance at them; for the first time ever, Trafalgar Law was confused.

It never happened in his life, a life of pleasure he was indulging himself in. He had this mysterious presence, keen mind, deep grey eyes and charismatic aura thanks to his fame of being one of the best students of Marine-Ford High which swept any girl off her feet; no matter which game he was playing, he would always be the victor.

He lit up a cigarette–a bad habit, but he didn't care–He had always considered any relationship as something futile, due to his childhood. Attachments? Completely pointless.

What he didn't expect was that this dynamite of a girl would keep chasing after him, and instead of feeling annoyed, somehow he couldn't help but think of her. Groaning a bit, he grabbed his cellphone in his jacket's pocket stared at the same old picture than earlier. He wondered if he shouldn't delete it. He exhaled a puff which was similar to a sigh.

What was thing feeling?

...Loneliness?

* * *

_He was staring starry-eyed at the scenery in front of him. The world was like a huge buffet, pastries and sweets replacing the fruits on trees, a river of melt chocolate was running down not too far away, but what was mesmerizing him the most was the mountain of roasting meat nearly screaming to him to go and devour everything. "SO COOL!"_

_Luffy pondered if he wasn't in Wonderland._

_He rubbed his eyes frantically when she appeared out of nowhere before him, a saucepan in her delicate hand and totally naked, the happiness punch would kill him someday; however he tried to look straight into her eyes which had a strange gleam he hadn't seen before._

_Gulping, he asked nervously, "W-What are you doing here Nami?"_

_Her lips formed a...Smirk? He wasn't really sure, but she said nothing, instead she turned what she was holding upside down, the sauce trailing down each appetizing curve of hers, alluring him with this weird, but tasty scent. As if entranced, he did lower his eyes._

"_I'm yummy too Luffy..." She whispered seductively. "Eat me?"_

* * *

_**Room 320, 7 a.m…**_

"OOOOH ODA!" Shrieked Luffy as he fell off his bed, hitting his skull on the flooring, "Ite," he said, rubbing the back of his head and grimacing. He was so beyond confused, this dream hadn't been really scary no...But his mind wasn't working properly lately.

He had actually wanted to eat Nami.

He shook his head vigorously, and then...His gaze shifted to another thing, seizing all his attention. (He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a red boxer as a pyjama). His eyes widened to their fullest;

...Oh.

Straightaway, he had gotten up and rushed to the other side of the room, where Nami was still sleeping peacefully despite his loud scream, then began to shake her with a stressful expression.

"Nami, Nami, Nami..."

He was shaking her like a tree now; a drop of sweat coming down his forehead.

"Nami, Nami, NAMI!"

Awakened by the ruckus, the ginger was, to say the least, pissed off. Firstly, she needed her beauty sleep and secondly, being woken up in such a rude way made her bad temper skyrocket. "WHAT?!" She roared with a piranha-like head.

"My little me grew on its own! I don't understand, I think it's serious!" He exclaimed, his eyes filled with panic as he stretched out his boxer's waistband with his hand to let her see. "Please take a look at it!" It worried him a lot, it was the first time it happened...And she was smart, he had seen her perfect grades, so of course she would know about it.

She looked down instinctively but her glance quickly shot up again as her cheeks flared red instantaneously, "Y-Y-YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as she threw at him her pillow in his face with force, "D-DON'T WAKE ME UP FOR THAT!" She barked as she returned under her blanket to hide her embarrassment. Was he perverted? No...But too stupidly innocent for his own good, and for hers too.

"But Nami it's because of–"

"G-GO TAKE A SHOWER OR SOMETHING!" She stammered with her heartbeat hammering loudly in her chest.

He executed, for she could be very scary when she wanted to. Taking a cold shower, it went back to normal and he sighed in relief, but frowned a bit. He had figured out that much: it wanted Nami too. He would have to ask Ace about that...

* * *

_**Class 1-A, 8.30 a.m...**_

Spacing out, Nami's gaze was stuck on the outside, she could spot gray and dark clouds in the sky, the air was mild and humid; a storm was gradually coming. Her classmates thanked the bad weather, for she suddenly took off her black blazer and her cheeks were slightly red due to the heat.

...Or maybe not only that.

Really...This Luffy was a child in a man's body...

"Oi, can someone explain to me why there are flowers floating around?" Asked Franky-sensei as he looked at his class with a bewildered expression. There was a pink aura he couldn't pinpoint, and nobody in the room was listening to his super lesson about building robots.

At first, she had disliked being the center of the attention (man, these boys were desperate to find love), but slowly, Namizo climbed up the social ladder and became the 'queen of the school', truth be told...She actually enjoyed it. Maybe in another life she used to be a pirate queen reigning over a dream ship with her fists of love...Or something.

"Mikan-chan~!" Wooed Sanji, waving at her in the middle of the lesson, earning a glare from Franky whom he showed his middle finger right after.

These boys were truly desperate.

* * *

_**12 a.m, in Shin Sekai's canteen...**_

Ace's eyes had dark circles under them and were still fixed upon his orange-haired enemy, who seemingly thought he could eat at their table every day. He was boiling inside, for Marco had told him to let Luffy be and thus, insomnia tortured him all night long.

He couldn't do that; as a big brother he had to make sure that Luffy wasn't making a mistake with Namizo, he was probably curious–yes, only curious due to his newly awaken puberty. He had to protect him.

The final step: the real thing. (this had to work)

"Oi guys," He began, interrupting everyone, meaning Sanji flirting with the cold ginger, convincing himself that he couldn't be a boy (pure denial), Luffy chatting happily with Usopp (sometimes glancing at Nami), Marco talking about karate and some other students who had gathered here because of the school's queen, glowering intensively in jealousy at them. "What do you think of skipping class together this afternoon?"

All pairs of eyes fell upon him.

He continued, smirking, "I'd like to visit Grand Line High, who's with me?" he knew he sounded like a pervert, but he didn't care; for his little brother's sake he'd do anything.

The first to speak up was Sanji, "I'm in, I'M IN!" He nearly screamed as he rose his hand, bolting upwards.

"Why?" Questioned Nami, skeptical.

"Classes are boring, and I'm sure everyone wants to go to this_ paradise_..." He veritably put the emphasize on 'paradise', then he looked at Luffy and his smirk grew wider, "We'll have _fun_, it'll be an _adventure_..." Marco gave him a 'really?' look, but he disregarded it.

"I'm in!" Shouted the straw-hatted with sparkles in his eyes.

Rapidly, almost every student around the table joined, Yosaku, Johnny, Usopp (he wanted to see_ her_), Koza (he also wished to see_ her_), Marco and even Zoro, for he had said "As long as I don't attend the evil woman's class, I'm in."

No one here was an honor student, except for Nami.

Only her was reluctant to go, but Luffy being the friendly stubborn guy he was, grabbed her wrist, "Come with us Nami–zo!" he whined, his grip never loosening, ready to not let her go.

Since she couldn't escape, she sighed and followed them. (Much to Ace's irritation)

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later, in one of the school's corridors...**_

"Where are you going exactly?" Inquired the somber voice as cold as the Tundra of their dreaded sensei Nico Robin right behind them. "Classes will begin soon." She looked like the final boss of a video game.

The group of peeping toms gulped, but the blond womanizer was once again the first to react, adrenalin rushing in his veins, he kicked forcefully Zoro who landed in front of the scary woman's feet, "Your sacrifice shall not be vain marimo!" then ran away with all the boys.

"You were a great guy Zoro," Sniffled Johnny, looking over his shoulder.

"We won't forget you," Sobbed Yosaku.

"OI YOU BASTARDS I'M NOT DEAD YET! COME BACK HERE!" Barked the green-haired, who swallowed hard as she grasped his collar and dragged him to her class.

"After my class, you'll join me in detention."

Sheer horror was visible in his eyes.

* * *

_**Later...**_

Grand Line. The most famous and renowned all-girl high school of Tokyo for its curriculum which turned an ugly duckling into a refined swan, all the students here were trained to become a true Yamato Nadeshiko (=Japanese ideal woman), it was a world of beauty, elegance, femininity, a garden of elegant flowers blossoming gloriously, situated between Shin Sekai and Marine-Ford. The old hag of a headmaster retired recently, and thus, a woman named Boa Hancock became the next one. (She was thinking of renaming it Amazon Lily)

_Almost_ everyone was overjoyed; Sanji looked like France from Hetalia (1), he had brought up a red rose (from where? Nobody knew) and sparkles were glittering around his eye, already in full 'prince charming' mode, Johnny and Yosaku were beaming, Usopp was blushing and so was Koza, Marco seemed amused by all of this, Luffy was screaming "Adventure!", Ace was snickering mysteriously as he rubbed his hands together like a creep and...

Nami pondered why on earth would she be there with a bored expression. "What are we doing here exactly?" She asked, sighing deeply.

"We're the bees going to gather the flowers' nectar!" Declared Ace as he made a peace sign with his hand._ 'This is my last chance, if a real girl can't seduce Luffy...'_

She face-palmed and the straw hat bearer didn't get it. "I know I'm repeating myself, but it's not a good idea..." She warned, but she was ignored.

"YOSH! LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" Shouted Luffy as he threw his hand up before escalating the wall separating them from this heaven.

"YOLO!" Exclaimed dumbly the others, except the cross-dresser who sweat-dropped. _'It's not going to end up well...'_

* * *

_**Five minutes later, inside this paradise...**_

"Kyaaa! Pervert!" Shrieked a very tall girl with pink hair named Shirahoshi as Sanji offered his rose to her, kneeling down (so he could see her panties) and nose-bleeding. "Je vous aime, mademoiselle~!" (=I love you, miss) Grand Line's uniform was cute, a dark burgundy blazer with a marine blue mini-skirt ornamented of white frills.

"Creeps!" Squeaked another called Caimie as both Yosaku and Johnny murmured sweet words to her, looking more than hungry.

"What are they doing here?!"

"Let's call the headmaster!"

Ace turned to his brother and to his biggest disappointment, he was also looking at somebody, but not anybody...At HIM. _AGAIN_. Namizo kept face-palming since they entered this place and it worried Luffy.

"What's happening here?!" Resounded an imperial voice, "Intruders?!"

The straw-hatted boy's eyes went wide the moment he saw his ancient sensei approaching them, her long and silky black hair being swept behind her like in a shampoo advertisement, clad in a magnificent red dress._ 'NO WAY IN HELL!'_ He thought, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"You shall be punished–Luffy-sama?!" The headmaster's expression considerably softened. "It's you! I'm so happy~!" She squealed in intense joy, surprising every student here, for their 'empress' looked more like a teenager in love right now.

"LET'S RUN!" Shrieked the object of her affection as he grabbed Nami's arm reflexively and dashed (mostly for his life).

"Ah, Luffy, wait up!" Yelled Ace as he chased after them with Marco right behind, leaving the three perverts getting caught by the furious girls.

* * *

The four of them kept running, pursued by several students and one thing was certain; they weren't fragile flowers at all, but infuriated amazons ready to defend and protect their school from any suspicious person. And they really looked suspicious.

They bumped into Koza and Usopp who had disappeared Oda knew where earlier, accompanied by their childhood friends, chatting enthusiastically.

"Ah, guys!" Called out the long-nosed, blanching when he noticed what was chasing after them not so far away.

Unfortunately, their speed was too fast and they couldn't stop, Nami crashed against the blue-haired who was on her way, talking serenely to Koza; and like in a sappy shojo romance she fell on top of her, their noses nearly touching. The orange-haired was slightly panting and exhausted from the run.

"Kyaa!" Squealed the girl, her cheeks turning red (and so did Nami's as she saw where her hand was resting...On one of her breasts) but she was too flabbergasted to actually push this_ bishonen_ away.

The witnesses' jaws dropped.

"Oi Namizo, what are you doing?! Get off Vivi!" Roared Koza.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Stuttered Nami as she quickly got up and stretched out a hand to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...Yes I am." She replied, grabbing the nice hand and smiling, for he was really cute and courteous, she could almost picture flowers around him...

"We have to leave _now_!" Yelled Ace, gesturing towards the exit.

Luffy frowned a little, "This adventure sucks!" he barked.

Usopp's expression saddened as he glanced at his vanilla-haired friend who shared the same feeling, "I hope I'll see you soon Kaya..." He mumbled.

"I'm sure we will, Usopp-san." She responded, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, earning a big gasp from him.

"Where are the others?" Asked Koza, his face somehow darkening due to Namizo's bold touch on his childhood friend.

"They fell on the battlefield..." Muttered Marco.

"Ne Vivi, what's up with this ruckus?" Questioned a blond girl, walking out of the classroom on the left. "...Who are you all?!"

"No don't worry Margaret, they're good people!" Exclaimed the blue-haired, although she was overwhelmed by everything.

"GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!" Shrieked the horde behind them.

"Ah, see you later Vivi!" Said quickly Koza.

They all had approximately ten seconds to flee, but Nami and Luffy were completely unaware that as they were rushing outside, Vivi and Margaret were staring at their backs...

"_He's so cute..." _They thought, both blushing but not looking at the same person.

* * *

The whole group reunited as they found out that their fallen nakamas had been thrown out at the entrance, nearly beaten to death, red marks of slaps on their swollen faces and several lumps on their heads...But they were grinning like morons.

"It was so worth it..." They beamed, thumbing up.

Luffy was lost in his thoughts. Among all these girls covered in make-up, wearing nail-polish and all, with their long hair making them look like pretty dolls, well, Nami shone brighter. Why?

It wasn't really for her physics (though...He admitted that when she was in her 'girl' mode, he liked it too) but for one thing in particular that had caught his eyes when they met; the grin she harbored when she practiced karate, looking undefeated. She was the shiniest in this moment.

As for the other boys, they were happy (they had seen splendid nymphs)...But also quite gloomy (the girls had been horrified by them instead of falling in their arms...) Usopp and Koza missed their friends already too.

To crown it all, the rain started to pour down heavily and they were forced to head back to Shin Sekai in a hurry, drenched from head to toe...The straw-hat bearer noticed something and froze; but quickly regained his composure as he took Nami alone with him for a second.

"What's wrong?!" She asked, slightly mad due to everything that happened. Really, she was hanging out with crazy people. She could be considered as a pervert now...

Behind the group and far from their eyes, he took off his blazer and handed it out to her as he murmured with a hint of shyness, "Use it...You're showing through."

The ginger blinked and then looked down, he was right...She had forgotten her blazer in her classroom and her bandages around her chest could be seen, same for a bulge around this area...Her anger vanished to let place to a soft smile, "Thanks..." She murmured with genuine gratitude; he was keeping his promise to not reveal her secret. Putting it on, her smile grew a tiny bit wider, it was warm.

The freckled student dashing with the others had looked over his shoulder because his brother wasn't following the group and saw Namizo with his blazer on, Luffy scratching his cheek and smiling gently at him.

And suddenly, he understood.

He couldn't deny it anymore.

His little brother wasn't suffering from Namizo's wrath (he had imagined all the possible scenarios of the orange-haired demon torturing him in some sort of S&amp;M games)...He was happy with him. Not even once his brother had glanced at another girl inside, although some were incredibly beautiful, not even once he had seen the peculiar gleam in his eyes that he had when Namizo was around...

Final step: failure.

Shedding a tear of joy? Of chagrin? He thumbed up as he grinned, "No matter in which league you are Lu, big bro's supporting you and cheering for you!" he whispered, moved.

* * *

_**At the same time...**_

"Shit, it's raining," Groaned Law, accompanied by his friends, but still trying to lit up his cigarette...However he ceased walking as his eyes narrowed and he lifted an eyebrow. Before him, about ten meters further...

"What's wrong Law?" Asked Kidd, blinking.

There was Nami-ya and a brat with a straw-hat...Both were smiling.

His eyes flickered to a darker shade as he muttered in disbelief, "Who's that?"

* * *

Yes, Luffy's innocent in this story...Why? Firstly, he's cute; secondly, in my other stories he's not that cute...I'm making up for that. I actually planned a story where he is a sexual predator, but that's another story and I have to finish what I started first.

**And thirdly, you know, none of the protagonists wants to fall in love in this story; Nami thinks love sucks, Law thinks it's pointless, and Luffy just doesn't know what love is...It's the challenge! **

(1) Hetalia: this anime is totally racist, it's a big parody of all the countries, that's why it's so fun! Because you know that the clichés aren't true xD! Sanji is exactly the same character than France. A blonde with blue eyes and a small beard, a pervy flirt, a smoker, a cook...And Oda stated that if he came from a country, it'll be France. (in the french version his name's Sandy. Wtf)

I like how my country is seen by the others x)!

**About all the gender stereotypes in this chapter, please don't be offended it's only for humor; I've been making fun of those about girls because I know they're not true; as a female myself. Same for the ones about homosexuality, I respect gay people and have gay friends. :)**

You waited for it right? The love triangle confrontation...


End file.
